


Passports and bacon.

by kaige68



Series: Passports and Bacon [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning after fic.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Of course, warm and comfortable meant that it wasn’t his bed.  He smiled and inhaled against his pillow.  Yeah, lean kid with a bit of an accent.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Passports and bacon.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts), [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for Weekend Challenge prompt: _Ummmm...look, I... didn't mean to pry, but ....why do you have a (desk drawer/bureau drawer) with wads of foreign currency, passports from eight different countries, and a Lueger with the silencer sitting in it?_
> 
> I loved the prompt to pieces, spent a day wondering what fandom to stick it into, and then this happened. 
> 
> For Haldoor, who has had a bad few days; and for Dreamy, who finds the best prompts.
> 
> This is a one off, and not beta read. Enjoy.

McCoy woke slow. He liked that. Nothing urgent, no loud noises to rush him from a warm comfortable bed. Of course, warm and comfortable meant that it wasn’t his bed. He smiled and inhaled against his pillow. Yeah, lean kid with a bit of an accent. Pavo, Pash.. Ah well.

He pushed the covers back and sat up. The room was cold, which was probably why his body had appreciated the warm of the bed so much. McCoy listened for a minute and didn’t hear anything. The door to the bathroom was open, the door out to the rest of the apartment was closed. And yep, there were his shorts, right where the kid had dropped them. He stepped into them and scratched at his stomach while he yawned. 

After using the toilet and washing up a bit he proceeded to poke through the kids things. Hey, if Pavi was going to bring home strange grumpy men and leave them to their own devices… well, he needed to learn better.

At the bar, when the kid started flirting, Len had figured him for a kid who’d been dared by his friends, then when they were leaving together, he wondered if he was going to get charged. Something about Pashi screamed that there was a pro under the fresh faced facade. When the kid brought him into the apartment, McCoy knew that it wasn’t about cash. The place was classy. Mid-century modern sparse. Clean, sleak. And McCoy knew for sure that he didn’t look the type to be able to afford a pro on this level.

He poked through the closet, nice clothes. Not made for Pevish, but tailored to him or bought with a very discerning eye. He looked at his own clothes on the floor when he started going through the night stand drawers, what the hell had the kid been thinking picking up a used up drunk in jeans and an old air force jacket?

Whatever it was, McCoy wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He had a few questions, but he was hoping that whatever Petri had been thinking the cold light of day would still allow McCoy to drag him back to bed for round two. Correction, round three. McCoy smiled again as he opened the bedroom door and followed the smell of coffee and … Bacon. There was a chance he was in love.

“Morning, kid.” Len pulled himself flush against the man he’d met the night before. He eyed the bacon blotting on a bed of paper towels, short stack of wheat toast nicely buttered, and the eggs scrambling in the pan. 

The non-egg-scrambling hand reached around McCoy’s back and squeezed his ass through his boxers. “You keep calling me that, you sound like a pedofile. I’m twenty-two.” 

“That old, huh? Did I pick you up at a retirement home?” He chuckled into the kid’s shoulder then licked at the bruise he remembered leaving there the night before.

“You don’t remember my name, do you?" There was humor in the voice as the kid plated the eggs.

“I may have a few questions for you.” McCoy spread his hand wide on the Papo’s stomach, pulling him back again and teasing at the edge of the kid’s pajama pants. “And that might be one of them.”

The stove was turned off and the kid spun around in McCoy’s arms. “Chekov, Pavel Andreievich.” Fingers plucked at one of McCoy’s nipples.

Len raised one eyebrow. “Pa- Pa- _vel_? P’vel? Pa-”

“Chekov.” Pavel laughed and slipped out of McCoy’s grasp. He started splitting up the bacon and toast, gesturing for McCoy to get his own coffee. “What were your other questions?”

Len found a pair of cups, sugar and powder creamer. “Well, there’s the obvious _Why me?_ , but I’d probably have let that one slide in favor of bacon and the hopes of dragging you back to bed.” McCoy found he liked the sound of Pavel’s laugh. “The other, less obvious question is _why do you have a drawer with wads of foreign currency, passports from eight different countries, and a Lueger with the silencer sitting in it?_ ” McCoy smiled brightly as he stole a piece of bacon from Chekov’s plate.

The kid’s eyes went wide. “Drawer?” There was a panicked look as he turned toward the living room. He started to stand up and then turned to McCoy again. “Eight? Only eight?” 

McCoy nodded as he stopped chewing. Pavel started swearing in what Len assumed was Russian as he raced to the bedroom. McCoy followed.

Pavel was opening dresser drawers, scattering clothes when Len caught up. “Lower drawer, right hand night stand.”

Chekov scrambled, pulled the drawer out completely and dumped the contents on the bed. “Fuck!” He used a sock to poke through the passports. “Did you touch them?”

“What?”

“Did you touch the passports?” 

“Yeah, and the cash. Not the Lueger.”

Pavel dashed back to the dresser, slipped off his pajamas, started pulling on things he could wear outside of the apartment. “Get dressed.” He directed. “Start packing up whatever you can. There are duffle bags in the closet.”

“None of your stuff is going to fit me.”

Fully clothed, Pavel pinned Len with a look. “Do it. Take the cash too. We’ve got to get out of here.” He grabbed the passports from the bed. “I’m going to burn these. Do you have anything you need to go back to your own place for?”

“Wait just a minute. What the hell is going on?”

Chekov spoke quickly but as if he were speaking to a child. “These are mine, but I don’t leave them in a night stand. And there are a few missing. Also, that is not my gun. We have to go. We have to go now!”

“Damn it!” McCoy started pulling on his own clothes. “Jim sent you for me didn’t he? Did he tell you to fuck me and bring me back?”

There was more Russian swearing that filtered in from the hall followed by a “Yes, Kirk sent me, and no, he didn’t tell me to sleep with you. That was entirely my decision.”

“Well, I suppose that’s good to know.” McCoy finished putting on his boots, found the bags and started filling them, splitting the cash and checking for trackers, then throwing in the more casual clothes he could find. 

Chekov raced back into the room. “The safe is completely empty. They grabbed all my guns, so take the Leuger. We’ll need new papers, do you have money stashed anywhere?”

“Yeah.” McCoy begrudged as he zipped the bags closed and pulled on his jacket. 

“When was the last time you were on the run?” Pavel kissed Len quickly and smiled.

“Let’s see, that would be the last time I was with Jim.”

“It’s fun, huh?” Chekov headed for the door.

“It’s a damn good thing you’re a great lay, kid.” McCoy threw one bag over his shoulder and picked up the other as he followed the sound of laughter out of the apartment. He already missed the bacon.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blinded with science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796877) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68)
  * [Kirk's best rainy day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372343) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68)




End file.
